What I Like About You: Making Amends
by Tiffyxox
Summary: One shot sequel to What I Like About You. One year later, Ella and Randy receive a letter in the post that could quite possibly change their lives all over again... for better or worse, though, they still weren't sure. After WILAY, before WILAY2!


**A/N: Well hello, there. It's been a while, huh? :P**

**So, I know I said that I wasn't going to be writing a sequel, but I missed writing this story way too much. It's only going to be a one shot, so this is it... for now, anyway, haha. Knowing me I'll probably have withdrawals in a few months and end up writing another.**

**Anyway, Ella and Randy came back to me like I'd never even missed a beat, so I hope you all enjoy this as much as you did the other. Here it is, anyways. Don't forget to leave a review when you've finished!**

* * *

What I Like About You 2: Making Amends

"Would you look at that?" I heard Randy chuckle from the hallway, and I raised an eyebrow, dropping the magazine I had been reading beside me on the sofa and standing up.

"Look at what, baby?" I asked, meeting him halfway as he reached the living room doorway the same time as I did. I watched on as he looked down at one of the letters he had just opened, a look of pure amusement on his face. I stood on my tiptoes, hoping to catch a glimpse of whatever he was reading, but he lifted it higher.

"You're such a tease," I glared, punching him lightly on the arm. A grin grew across his face as he looked down at me, obviously not feeling my attempt to hurt him at all. I rolled my eyes, trying to hide my own smile as his free hand snaked around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"If anyone knows that, Ella, it's you," He spoke against my neck seductively, and I could feel my cheeks growing redder by the minute. I really hated that even a whole year into our relationship, he could still make me blush. Stupid boyfriend with his far too perfect looks, voice and everything else, for that matter.

"Shush," I spoke against his chest, finally looking up into his eyes when my embarrassment had died down slightly, "So, are you going to carry on being annoying, or are you going to show me that?" I asked, nodding towards the letter.

"You really want to see it?" He asked, suddenly turning serious.

"Why? Is it bad?" I asked, eyeing him questioningly.

"Not bad... just, don't freak out, okay?" He asked, placing a quick kiss to my lips, before he finally passed me the letter.

I pulled away from his grasp so that I could get a better look at it, and my eyes grew wide as I realised what it was. A wedding invitation... but not just _any _wedding invitation.

_You are cordially invited to celebrate the wedding of Kara Davidson and Jesse Eaton._

Oh my god. Jesse was getting married? And he was inviting us, of all people, to go to the wedding?

"I told you not to freak out," Randy spoke up, and I rolled my eyes as I looked his way.

"I'm not freaking out. I'm just... surprised. I don't understand why he'd want anything to do with us after what happened," I shook my head.

"Shouldn't that be the other way around?" He raised an eyebrow, taking the paper away from me, "Perhaps the guy just wants to make amends, or something. He's starting a new life, with a new girl... maybe he wants to tie everything up from his past."

I nodded, knowing that Randy was probably right. So I had heard from Pierre over the many phone calls and visits we had shared during the past year, Jesse was a completely new person. He was already halfway through his course that would allow him to teach, and so it seemed, he was finally settling down. I just hoped that Kara was better suited to him than I had been.

"Do you want to go?"

I looked up at my boyfriend again and pulled a face, having no idea how to answer that question. Did I want to go? I still wasn't sure. I didn't want things to end up going pear shaped again, especially at his wedding... but at the same time, it would be nice to have closure with him. It would be nice to see him finally happy.

"I don't know," I sighed, shaking my head, "Do you want to go?"

"What do you think?" He smirked, before he pushed me backwards into the living room, dropping the invitation on the coffee table before he rested his hands on my shoulders. I smiled lightly as I looked around the room. Around eight months into being together, Randy had finally asked me to move in with him, and I had jumped at the chance. I had been reluctant to get rid of my own home, but I knew that deep down, it didn't matter where I lived, as long as he was there with me, "But that doesn't matter, Ella. I might not want to see the guy, but I wasn't the one that was going to marry him."

"I sure hope not," I joked, grinning his way.

"Haha," He glared playfully, "I'm being serious, though. It isn't up to me what you do, but if I were you, then I'd go and see him. You never know how things will turn out if you don't, and who knows? Maybe you'll finally be able to work things out with him."

I stared up into Randy's beautiful eyes, wondering when he had managed to get so wise. Before we got together, he'd have done anything to stir shit when it came to Jesse... but now, he was encouraging me to make peace with him. It made me smile, the fact that since we'd been together, he'd really seemed to settle down.

"Okay," I nodded, smiling slightly, "We'll go... as long as that's okay with you?" I bit my lip, hoping he hadn't just been saying all that for the sake of it.

"Ella, if this is what you want, then it's okay with me."

I grinned up at him once again, stepping closer and wrapping my arms around the back of his neck, before I pulled him down and pressed my lips against his own. He really was the perfect boyfriend, I couldn't have asked for anything more...

"Thank you," I spoke against his lips quietly.

"Anything for you, baby," He shook his head, although his seriousness quickly disappeared as he raised his all too familiar eyebrow my way, his smirk returning, "I suppose this means you want me to take you shopping for something to wear for the wedding, then?"

"You know me too well, Randal," I winked, giving him one last peck before I took a hold of his hand and dragged him outside towards the car.

* * *

Three weeks later...

"Relax," Randy rolled his eyes as our chauffeured Mercedes pulled up outside the huge New York library where Jesse's wedding was going to take place.

"That's easy for you to say," I glared as I watched him jump out the car, before he held his hand out to help me.

"Ella," He sighed, helping me clamber out the car before he shut the door behind me. He gave the driver instructions and waited till he had driven off before he turned back to look at me, "Why are you so worried? What's the worst possible thing that could happen?"

"He could still hate me, I guess," I shrugged.

"And you've managed to live with that for the past year of your life okay, right?" He asked, and I nodded, "So quit being so damn nervous. Everything is gonna be alright," He grinned cheekily.

"Whatever you say, Bob Marley," I smirked back, shaking my head.

"Did I mention how beautiful you look, by the way?" He turned serious, tilting his head to the side as he took another long look at my dress.

I grinned at him, loving when he did this. I had waited for seven whole years for him to look at me like he was now, and now he did it constantly. I looked down at my red, short halter dress, grateful that Randy had been there to pick it out. I couldn't say I was too keen on it myself, I'd much rather have been wearing jeans and a tee - but if he liked me in it, I wasn't going to complain.

"You did, but you can say it again, if you'd like," I leaned into him, wrapped my arms around his large waist.

"Hmm, you look beautiful," He smirked, planting a kiss on my lips.

"Thank you... you don't look too bad, yourself," I smiled back, before I hugged him tightly.

My head still resting against his chest, I turned to look at the huge building beside me. It was the total opposite to the wedding that Jesse and I had planned... and I was glad, too. I didn't want it to be a disaster like ours had been. I didn't want it to be anything like that day.

"Okay, are you ready?" I spoke up with a sigh, pulling away from him slightly.

Randy held his hand out towards me as his answer, and with one last, deep breath, I took a hold of it and let him lead me up the steps and into the library. Once we were inside and a few people helped us to our seats, I took it upon myself to look around the room. A small smile grew on my lips as I noticed the small amount of guests, and the simplicity of it all.

"Well, this wasn't quite what I expected..." Randy raised an eyebrow, leaning back in his seat as he turned to look at me.

"Me neither," I shook my head, "Although I like it. It's more like the old Jesse..."

"Speaking of the devil."

I turned to where Randy was now looking, and my heart rose to my throat at the site of my ex-fiancée walking through the middle of us all towards the front of the room, where the priest was already waiting. He was still as gorgeous as ever, but he looked different. He'd lost a little of his muscle, he wasn't as tanned as he had been a year ago, and his hair was a little longer. He looked good. Great, actually.

"You okay, Ella?" Randy asked, and I turned to see him looking back my way worriedly. I sent him a small nod and an encouraging smile, even though my insides felt like jelly.

Jesse was chatting with, I assumed, his best man as he walked down the aisle, but his eyes were also searching the crowd as he did so. It didn't take long for him to spot me, and when he did, they grew wide in utter surprise. From that look, I was pretty sure he hadn't expected me to show up... but with the smile that followed, I guessed he was happy that I had.

He looked down at his watch quickly, realising that he still had a good twenty minutes before the wedding was going to start. He quickly excused himself from the man beside him and began to manoeuvre through the chairs towards where Randy and I were sat.

I could feel my heart thumping ten times faster than usual as he drew closer, and I grabbed a hold of Randy's hand for support. He squeezed back gently, sending me a smile, and I wondered what I would have done without him there by my side. If it wasn't for him, I probably would have run a mile by now.

"Ella?" Jesse finally reached us, a small smile on his face as he stopped beside me, shock still evident on his features.

"Hi, Jesse," I smiled back lightly, "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too," He grinned, and suddenly, all my fear disappeared. I wasn't sure how, but that one smile from him made me realise that he wasn't the man that I had refused to marry a year ago. He was the old Jesse, the one that had been one of my best friends, and the one that was perhaps the nicest person I knew, "You look great."

"So do you," I nodded, smiling back brightly... until I saw his attention turn towards Randy. This was the one thing that I really _was_ worried about. Even the old Jesse hadn't gotten on well with my boyfriend.

"Randy," He nodded his way, "It's good to see you too, man. Look, about what happened, what I did to the both of you... I'm sorry. You were right Ella," He paused, looking at me quickly, "I lost my way, but thanks to you, I've managed to find my way back again. I have the life I've always wanted and the most beautiful girlfriend... or wife," He frowned, and I grinned his way, "I could ask for, so, I just want to say thank you, to the both of you."

"You don't need to thank us. I'm glad that we could help," I smiled his way, waiting rather impatiently for Randy to reply, too.

It seemed to take forever for him to say something, and I was beginning to grow worried. Jesse had been the bigger man... now he had to do that, too.

"Like Ella said, Jesse, I'm glad we could help," He let go of my hand, and held it out towards the blonde man. Both myself and Jesse looked shocked at what Randy was offering, but it didn't take long for him to come around and finally shake hands with him, "I'm happy for you, man."

"Thanks, Randy, that means a lot," He nodded, looking my way once again and smiling, "You know, I always knew you two were going to be together someday... I just thought you'd both pull yourself together a little earlier," He chuckled, making both Randy and I laugh lightly, "It's good to see you both so happy with each other, though. Just make sure you take care of her, okay Randy?"

"Don't worry," He nodded, turning to look at me with a smile, "I'll never be letting her out of my sight."

I wrapped my arm through his and cuddled closer to him, smiling at his words. I wondered if he had any idea how much his words meant to me.

"As much as I'd love to catch up with you, I have another lady to please," Jesse spoke up with a smirk, and I shook my head, laughing lightly. I could see that his tendency to please females hadn't changed, but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Not when the rest of him had changed back to his old self, anyway, "I'll speak to you both at the reception?"

"Sure," I nodded his way.

"Good luck, man," Randy shook his hand for a second time, before he quickly made his way back through the crowd and towards the front of the room.

"Look at you, being all nice," I grinned up at my boyfriend once Jesse was out of earshot, "Are you feeling okay?"

"Hey, I can be nice, on occasion," He smirked back, "I know we haven't exactly seen eye to eye in the past, but he's a good guy really. He deserves to be happy," He smiled down at me, before placing a kiss on my forehead.

Randy and didn't speak another word throughout the ceremony. Instead I just leaned into his frame, thankful that I was his, and that he was mine. Perhaps Jesse had been an asshole when he had been together, but if it hadn't been for him, then Randy and I wouldn't have been together. He wouldn't have been with Kara, or learning to be a teacher... I guess we all had him to thank for where we were now, after all.

* * *

"Well, I've got to admit, today went much better than I'd expected," Randy spoke up, his arms wrapped around my waist as we swayed back and forward slowly to the music.

"It did? I thought you said you knew everything was going to be okay?" I rose an eyebrow, tightening my grip around his neck.

"I lied," He grinned down at me mischievously, "I thought it was going to be one big train wreck, but I couldn't tell you that. I didn't want you to back out before you gave Jesse a chance."

"You're being rather generous today, aren't you?" I gaped at him, "Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?"

Randy laughed lightly, shaking his head as he pulled me even closer to him. I sighed as I rested my head against his shoulder, my eyes automatically searching the room. I smiled in contentment as I spotted Jesse and Kara only a few couples away, in the exact same position as we were. I had gotten the chance to speak to them both for a little while not too long ago, and they were perfect for each other. She was an extremely pretty brunette with not a bad bone in her body... exactly the kind of girl that Jesse needed. It was heart-warming to see them happy like that in each other's arms.

"Ella?" Randy asked, breaking my train of thought. I lifted my head from his shoulder and looked back up, smiling at him.

"Hmm?" I mumbled.

"This whole thing with Jesse, the wedding and everything, it's got me thinking..."

"It has?" I raised an eyebrow, "About what?"

"Well, they've been together a few months less than us, right?" He asked, and I nodded, "And they're already married... so..."

"So what?" I asked, my eyes growing slightly wide as I began to catch on.

"I was wondering, you know, if maybe we should give it a go, too," He shrugged.

I stared at him, my mouth wide, wondering if I had just heard him correctly. Was this really happening to me?

"I, err... wait," The smallest of smirks grew across my lips as I noticed the nervous look in Randy's eyes. I couldn't help myself from teasing him a little about it, "Was that supposed to be a proposal?" I raised an amused eyebrow.

"Not if you don't want it to be," His eyes grew wide, and I chuckled.

"But what if I do?" I felt bad, messing him around, but it wasn't often that I got to make fun of him like that. It was strange, that in his own way he was asking me to marry him, and I was acting completely calm...

That was until the thought really hit me.

"Then we'll do it. We'll get married," He tilted his head and smiled at me lovingly, "So, what do you say?"

"Of course, Randy. Of course I'll marry you," I shook my head, grinning like a fool as I wasted no more time before pressing my lips to his own, "I love you, I love you, I love you," I giggled in between kisses.

"I love you too," Randy chuckled, his hand rising to rest against my face, pulling me away a few inches, "I'm sorry, Ella, I don't have a ring yet. I hadn't even been planning on asking until earlier today... I guess Jesse and Kara really put it into perspective for me. I don't want to waste another moment not having you as my wife," He sighed, and I shook my head, feeling the tears of happiness beginning to flow, "But we'll get you one soon, I promise."

"I don't care about the ring, Randy," I shook my head, closing my eyes as he wiped away my tears with the pads of his thumbs, "As long as I have you, that's all that matters."

"Well you know, I am pretty damn perfect," He replied, and I opened my eyes, rolling them as he sent his patented smirk my way.

"Always the charmer, Randal," I grinned.

"What can I say? I..."

"Don't," I lifted a hand and covered his lips, stopping his words instantly as a small smirk of my own appeared, "Shut up and kiss me, Orton."

Randy didn't have to be asked twice. A squeal of delight left my lips as he picked me up and span me around, before his mouth came crashing down against my own, sealing our deal with a kiss.


End file.
